Valconey
'' Curious about the town's wizard, you find yourself face-to-face with a changeling in a green suit. He offers you a cup of tea before inviting you to a game of wizard's chess.'' The changeling wizard Valconey lives in a tower in the town of Willowdale. He appears in his natural changeling form, with large eyes and pale white skin. Though some may believe his pet toad to be a familiar, the iron helmet atop his head is actually the focus of his arcane bond. Before the Pathfinders came to Willowdale, he apparently rarely left his tower, but in recent times he has been out and about more and more in order to participate in events and help in times of need. He relishes in company and invites visitors to stay for as long as they'd like, if not longer. Valconey has mentioned his past at a wizarding university and knows many of the other notable spellcasters beyond the wall, by reputation if not personally. One in particular was Sosostriss; he was interested in her well-being when he had heard that she had shut herself up in her tower, though when he saw her again, he hinted that they did not share a particularly friendly relationship in the past. Despite past conflict, he invited Sosostriss to live in his tower, and the two former classmates are now colleagues at Nahisian Insights. Perhaps because the Pathfinders were Valconey's first regular visitors in some time, Valconey has been exceedingly helpful to them almost since their first days in town. He provides a supply of Changeling Putty, scries for the Pathfinders, and has assisted them with the crafting of magical items. In particular, during the rescue mission to the Underdark, Valconey provided the Pathfinders with a partially charged wand of remove curse at his own expense. Unlike the majority of the locals, Valconey is not originally from the area, and in fact isn't from the continent of Laurasia at all. He hails from Vaalbara, a land far to the southeast of Willowdale. Although he has not mentioned much of his homeland, he did suggest that the climate was not to his liking. The fact that he was originally from out-of-town, in addition to his formerly secluded lifestyle, made the people of Willowdale slightly distrustful of him. Now that he has a more favourable presence around town, he has been invited to more events, and has been given the seat on the Secret Society of Willowdale usually reserved for the town wizard. Having broken his seclusion he has become quite adventurous, even accompanying the Pathfinders on the diplomatic mission to Alsea. Valconey participated in the Cake Competition, submitting a multi-coloured and sparkling vanilla cake that won second prize. Valconey appeared to have been using the cake as part of an alchemical experiment as well; he claimed to have put in an antidote for good measure, but it was tasty and no one experienced any side-effects, so no one questioned further. During the Battle of Willowdale, Valconey took point on the wall, enchanting ammunition and working as a counter-mage. Despite all his talk against the school of Evocation, he was spotted casting an augmented fireball in order to destroy a siege tower. Valconey's wounds were "rather more dramatic in appearance than in actuality," and after the battle he has been seen moving about town at all hours, repairing structures and visiting wounded Pathfinders in the Temple of Yoma. Valconey enthusiastically assisted in the preparation of Willowdale for Yule, and had a key hand in several presents given to the Pathfinders. His own gifts included a lovely new wand case, an Avenidan-themed silver chess set, a gameboard and pieces for Senet, a weather-predicting wristband, and a Vaalbaran tea-set. Arcane Schools *Enchantment *Transmutation *Divination *Abjuration *Conjuration Quests *Soso the Unsocial - Complete Category:NPC Category:Willowdale